guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Extinction
About the Guild * Language - English * Goal - To just have fun and enjoy the world of Dofus with some unusual but friendly company. * Description - We are a guild that provides a hilarious, crazy, and fun environment for our members. We joke around a lot, so if you have a problem with foul language or obscene behavior then this isn't the place for you. * No Tolerance - The only thing not tolerated is disrespect to other guild members. All we ask is for you to respect and be polite to one another. If there is a problem, PM Raj-Rios or Zajachi and he'll access the situation accordingly. * Experience Tax - We work under the basis you get what you put in. Every member has the right to decide their own experience tax (Rank > on trial). How to Join * Must be active! * Must be your main character. * Send a Whisper to Raj-Rios or Zajachi asking to join, and he will consider recruiting you. Goals * Guild Goals: Some guild goals have been established and not in any particular order of importance they are: * Fighting as a Guild: We feel that one of the best benefits of a guild is being able to hit a dungeon with all your members. That way if someone gets a good drop, you know its beneficial to the family, and its not the "awwww I wish I was that guy" sort of thing. What we are trying to enforce here is strong and reliable network. * Affording a House: A few reasons why having a guild house is a good idea... When you log out while standing in a guild house, you will accumulate energy during the time you are away. Secondly, guild houses contain multiple treasure chests where members can leave resources that they don't need for others. It's assumed at the point that we can afford a house people won't feel the need to pawn off low end drops that are useful for profession building. Having multiple chests would be beneficial as our most trusted and honest guild members would be able to accept donations and put it towards a guild savings. The savings would then be used for buying paddocks, breeding purposes. * Strong Professions: Why have high level professions in a guild? First, if we have our own network for gathering resources and generating equipment then we can all benefit by saving money. It would be accepted as a rule to construct any requested item for free, if the materials were provided, and supply resources at a fairly reasonable price if requested. However, we understand that everyone is trying to earn money and further better their characters. If you honestly need the money then make the buck at the sellrooms. * Strong Network: We don't expect this to come into place reasonably quick, but we believe it's the foundation of a really successful guild. When we are at the level where we aren't all greedy mongrels and have sufficiently supplied ourselves to reasonably high standards, we can look at the drops of equipment as just more money to the bank. It's encouraged that if you attain a drop that is desired by another member, try to accommodate their needs. If you happen to be the person in need of this item you will understand its worth, and so it's encouraged that you supplement the exchange with some sort of appreciation. *Note* if you don't show appreciation for a good deed, you are making a terrible impression. Ranks Leader: The highest rank in the guild. There may be only one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. Second In Command: The highest rank obtainable by a guild member. This officer usually has all the same rights as that of the leader, but does not make the final decisions on important matters. This officer manages the guild while the Leader is out of town and handles the majority of member promotions. Treasurer: A high-ranking post. Members who have prove themselves to be worthy and trustful to the Second In Command and Leader achieve this rank. This officer may have the right to manage the distribution of experience, invite new members, banish members, set or remove a collector, retrieve all items from a collector, manage the paddocks, and manage member ranks. Protector: '''A fairly high rank. Members who are a significant level in the guild and have proven themselves to be active achieve this rank. This officer may have the right to manage the distribution of experience, invite new members, set or remove a collector, and retrieve all items from collectors. *Note* To respect other officers of the same rank, a protector may only retrieve from their own collectors. If there is something you need from a specific collector, be sure to ask the owner to retrieve it for you. Remember that sharing is one of the main purposes as a guild. '''Reservist : '''A moderate rank. Members of this rank have few guild rights, but are expected to protect a collector when attacked. This officer may have the right to manage the distribution of experience and invite new members. '''Guard : '''A low rank. Members of this rank are Apprentices who have prove themselves to be active and earned the right to manage the distribution of experience. '''Apprentice : '''A low rank. Members of this rank are usually fairly new members of the guild, but active. These members have not earned rights, but are looked upon as potential Guards. '''On Trial: The lowest rank. Members of this rank are usually new to the guild. They have no rights and must prove themselves worthy of remaining in the guild. Nuisance: This is not considered to be a rank, but rather a title that is earned when a member has done something to upset or deface a high-ranking officer or the entire guild. It is looked down upon to have this title, and the member will usually have to earn back their trust or respect from the one(s) who placed it upon them before it is removed. Repeated earnings of this title may lead to a member being banished from the guild. Rules #Guild rank is based on participation/interation with guild members. #Everyone can manage there own XP except On Trial members. #Do not enter a fight until all fightes say Aie! #No LVL restrictions. #No alts unless played daily. #Banning will not occur unless Leader and 2nd in command agree beforehand. grounds for banning include but are not limited to; -negative behavior -excessive time away from game (we're talking months here)